Cas Ridley/Supports
Anaia Sulwell C: Cas: Hey, where the hell have you been? Anaia: What business is it of yours? Cas: What business is it? I counted at least seven times today where I could’ve easily been murdered and you weren’t there to stop it. Anaia: You’re still alive, aren’t you? Cas: No thanks to you! You do remember you’re getting paid to protect me, right? Anaia: …You had an argument with Prince Merek, didn’t you? Cas: He is such an insufferable son of a bitch- Anaia: I thought that might be the case… What did he do this time? Cas: It was one thing for him to kick my ass during combat training, and to have neater penmanship, and to keep better count while dancing, and to not jumble up all the numbers in math… Anaia: …But? Cas: What do you mean, but? That’s it. That’s all there is to it. Anaia: … Cas: I’m going to go train – practice on – something. Don’t bother catching up. You’re always doing your own thing anyway. Don’t let me interfere. Anaia: … C support achieved. '' '' B: Anaia: … Cas: …Ack! Angel above, don’t scare me like that! …What are you even doing here? Anaia: It’s my job to guard you, is it not? Cas: Well, yes, but I was taking a bath. Lurking outside the door without telling me is kind of weird, even for you. Anaia: “Even for me?” Cas: Never mind. Why are you so concerned with your job all of a sudden? You didn’t give a damn about it before. Anaia: It pains me to hear that you think so lowly of me. Cas: It does not; now knock it off. It’s because I was giving you a hard time the other day, isn’t it? Anaia: …I won’t say it’s entirely unrelated. Cas: I didn’t mean to guilt trip you, y’know. I was tired, and… pissed off at Merek. It didn’t have to do with you. Anaia: I’m aware. Regardless, I would prefer to stay in your good graces. If you must act like a spoiled child, I’d prefer your anger be directed at your brother and not I. Cas: If Merek weren’t my brother, and if I didn’t already have to live with myself, I think I could sincerely call you the worst person I’ve ever met. Anaia: You’ve always been such a charmer, Cas. Cas: Not to be blue-blooded or anything, but it would be nice if you used my title and treated me with respect for a change. Anaia: I imagine it would be. Cas: Any chance of that happening? Anaia: Hah! I’ll refer to you as my lord when we share a wedding bed. Cas: Damn. B support achieved. '' '' A: Anaia: Cas, it’s so late at night I could almost call it morning. You’ve been here for almost nine hours. I’m exhausted just watching you. It’s time to give it a rest. Cas: Not until I’m good enough at the lance to grind my damn brother into the dirt! Anaia: You’re not going to improve enough to beat him overnight, no matter how intent you are on trying. Cas: That’s what you think. Anaia: There’s more going on here than just my thoughts. Your form is disastrous. You forget to bend your knees – the slightest blow from an enemy would knock you off balance. Your shoulders are hunched when they need to be held back. Chin raised- Cas: Don’t touch me! Anaia: You’re too tense. You’ve been here so long that you can’t focus on what you’re doing anymore. And your hands are bleeding. They’re more blisters than skin. How do you expect to win a fight if you can’t even hold your weapon? Cas: Let go of my hands already-! A-augh… Anaia: No more. Either stop now, or I’ll knock you out myself and drop your senseless body at Prince Merek’s feet. Cas: … Anaia: You know that I will make good on my threat. Cas: …I know you would. Fine. You win. Anaia: A wise choice. Now, it’s quite past the little prince’s bedtime. Cas: Hey, Anaia… Want to hear a secret? Anaia: Not particularly, no. Cas: I’m so tired. Anaia: Of course you are, you’ve been here most of the day and then all night. Cas: I’m so tired of everything. Anaia: …You’re delirious. Go to sleep; I’ll take you to your room. Cas: … Anaia: Just rest… I’ll watch over you now. A support achieved. '' '' S: Anaia: …Cas! I turn my back for five damn minutes, and you go missing for nearly four hours – are you injured? Where the hell were you? Cas: I wasn’t nowhere, I haven’t been nowhere… Anaia: …Oh, gods. Please don’t tell me you’re drunk. Cas: I’m not. Anaia: Somehow, the mead on your breath doesn’t convince me. Now get inside before someone sees you! Cas: Anaia! Anaia: Hands off. It’s not appropriate for a prince to hold on someone like a child. I’m your retainer, not your nursemaid. Cas: Anaia. Anaia: Gods, what is it? Cas: Anaia, would you die for me? Anaia: What? Cas: … Anaia: …I told you. I’m your retainer. It’s my duty to die for you, if need be. Cas: Ssssure, it’s your duty, but would actually do it? Anaia: You’re in no state to be asking such questions. Control yourself, Cas. You know you’ll regret clinging to me like this when you’re sober. Cas: Don’t care. …Your skin smells like smoke. Anaia: And you smell like apple-wine. I’m never allowing you to do this again. Cas: Do what? Drink? I’ll drink if I want to, I’m a prince. Anaia: No, I’m never again letting you sit in my lap, on your bed, and put your face against my neck. For your own sake, I pray you don’t remember this come morning. Cas: Why not? You don’t wanna let me have anything. Can’t have a retainer who likes me, can’t have a brother who doesn’t make me look like shit at everything, can’t have a father who notices me… Anaia: Come now, only two of those things are true… Cas: All. Anaia: Must you be so cruel to yourself? Truthfully, it pains me to be with you. Cas: I know. I know. I know, don’t say it again! Anaia: ...I wish I knew with all certainty that you wouldn’t remember any of this. There are so many things I wish I could tell you, my prince… Cas: You’re a coward. Anaia: I am. I am craven… S support achieved. Category:Support Conversations